Long Lasting Queen
by BrownxEyes
Summary: A re-make of my sister's story. A story about a heart-broken woman that tries to keep herself together for her crew after Carlos dies. Juri Han from Street Fighter is the Boss. I tired to capture her attitude towards things from Street Fighter, to here. FemBoss/Gat - Later on in the story.


_**I know it's really obvious that I'm new to Fanfiction. So hello! Welcome to my first Fanficiton story. I decided to use Juri from Street Fighter like my sister had tried to do. I don't know about her, but I feel like Juri is a perfect fit because of the background knowledge we know about her having her parents killed. As you already know, this story is set between the time of Carlos dying :( I wanted to pair them longer, but I had nothing. But, there will be more pairing with Juri! :) Okay, okay... **_

_**Waahla...**_

* * *

She woke up kinda early that morning, having a sudden feeling in her stomach telling her from that day on her world wouldn't be the same. Something would go wrong. She could easily sense it.

Everything was going great for Juri Han. Just recently, her and Carlos went to a Toxic Waste company for some acid to blend into Maero's ink to send a message to him. Ever since he offered Juri twenty-percent of the city, she had problems with Maero. She didn't understand his offer. She used to run Stillwater along with former leader, Julius Little. She would've thought that he'd at least try to be a good partner and offer fifty-percent to each sides, The Brotherhood and The Saints. Not by a fucking long shot.

Juri got up from her bed and went to the dresser in which herself and Carlos had shared.

Carlos and Juri were together for a while now. Maybe about two months now. Ever since he busted her out of jail. She just saw something in him - that softness the other Saints lacked. With his brown eyes and a height advantage of about one foot, he was her Prince Charming. He was no Johnny, but that's what she loved about him. He was different. He could be sweet, then he could be feisty with an edge when he needed to. It was perfect to Juri.

Juri began brushing her hair up to the usually two pigtails with purple bands around them before she took a shower for the day. It was a pain for her to do her hair so she decided that she would do that first. Carlos had told her that he had some more dirt on The Brotherhood and she was interested. Before she went into the shower, she took out some clothing. The usual attire. A bra that had the colors of white and purple, baggy pants that had two holes in the middle of each inner leg with the colors of purple and a hint of black, underneath those pants laid purple leggings, and black flats.

She entered the bathroom and began shrugging off her sweatpants and loose tank-top to take her shower. Thoughts kept building up in her head and her eye was bothering her. She knew something was wrong. Her eye would always act up when it sensed danger about to happen. But, she just didn't know when or how it would happen on that day... or what day. She thought about if it was Johnny about to get into trouble. After Aisha died, he began to do some reckless things around town. She hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid. Or was it Shaundi. She seemed really - high every time she was around Juri. Maybe it was because she wanted to loosen up before meeting up with her. She wondered if it could be Pierce, but she stopped herself from thinking that because she knew Pierce could handle things. She wanted to get the thought it could be Carlos in trouble. She couldn't deal with the fact that something, anything could happen to him. _She loved him._

* * *

I eventually got out of the shower to meet with Carlos about some Brotherhood stuff. Like weapons, trucks, the shipment things of that nature. I had my doubts about putting Carlos in charge of The Brotherhood. They seemed like a tough group. _Which they are. _But nothing to much that The Saints couldn't handle. I mean we handled bigger targets like Ben King. Let me tell you... he was a royal pain in the _ass_. It felt like forever until Johnny and I finally watched them fall apart one by one. It was entertaining. I gave it a ten out of ten. But we weren't dealing with the Vice Kings. This was The Brotherhood.

I remember when I first met Maero. Big fellow. Carlos had set up the meeting for us to meet. It wasn't your usual 'Meet and Greet', it was more like 'Kill all the mother fuckers you see and just keep walking" type of meeting. I really did think Maero and I could run Stillwater. Him being the size that he is and myself with the brains, we could have ruled this city. But he wanted to say ''twenty-eighty''. _Men. _Always leaving me un-satisfied. Lets just say, I marked twenty-percent of his face in return of his offer.

* * *

It was nearly 30 minutes since the time passed when I was supposed to meet up with _my boyfriend._ This wasn't like him. He was never late when it came to meeting up with me or any of the other crew members. I began to panic.

I checked the time on my phone. 33 minutes has gone by - still no Carlos.

My eye was bothering me again like it had in the shower earlier that day. I knew what that meant, but I didn't want it to start happening. Not towards Carlos. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost him. I've seen Johnny go crazy after Aisha died. I was there. I saw what he went through. Frustration to grieving all in one day. I didn't want him to see me like that.

A short while after I was flashed and witnessed a Blow Job in process, my phone began to ring. It was from Carlos' phone number.

"Carlos where the fuck are you?" I asked. You would've clearly tell that I was in a pissed mood. Then this female voice began to respond back to me.

"_Your people skills needs some work sweetie_"

"_Jessica! _How do you like Maero's new tattoo kitten?" I replied. _I_ was going to have fun with this.

"_I think it's pretty sexy. Tough, rough .." _I suddenly cut her off to add a smart reply.

"Don't forget Radioactive" I smiled while licking my top lip.

"_That's cute."_

"I try shortcake. _Now what the fuck do you want?" _I asked with an impatient tone. She sounded like she wanted to laugh when she responded.

_"Well, since you were kind enough to give my man a makeover, I figured I'd give your man one too. Shh, don't worry. By the time we are done with Carlos, he will be looking just as good as Mae-"_

"Listen up you fucking bitch!" I couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore. I wanted to know where Carlos was. I was tugging on my pigtail.

_"Sweetie, we don't have the same materials like you did with Maero, but you know. I can make it work."_

_"_When I find you, I'm going to -"

_"Oo, I'm imagining that you'll do something scary." _I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not now. I needed to be ready for whatever that was going to happen to Carlos.. or me. _" Listen, when you're scrapping up your little toy from the road, just remember... Maero gave you a chance."_

I quickly hung up the phone and ran for the nearest car I could find. I quickly opened up a car door that was at a stop light and held up a gun to the driver. He quickly got out, shaking, while I got in and began to speed off.

I needed Carlos. **_I needed my baby._**

* * *

I went to Donnie's garage. My first choice. He knew everything that would happened when came towards what his leader or co-leader was planning. He was too predictable.

When I finally reached his garage, he was ready. Prepared. He threw an empty box at me, but I managed to dodge it.

"Donnie, please don't fuck with me. You already know I can kick your ass." I said with a small shake of my head. "Where's Carlos?!" I heard my voice reach a loud pitch.

"Fuck you- I'm not helping you Saints with anything else." He said, as he began to throw more shit at me.

_"Donnie, that's not nice."_ I said as sweet as I could. I looked in his eyes trying to get him soft.

"Mae- Maero said.." He began, but I cut him off.

"Shh, please Donnie. Help me find Carlos and I promise, you will get something out of it."

Still making eye contact with him, I slowly began to bend down to get a rusty crowbar .

"Wow. Uh-uh, okay. They said they were taking him for a ride near the docks!" He had a slight smile on his face.

I slowly approached Donnie with the crowbar in my hands still and when I reached him, I smacked him over the head with it. He soon made a hard fall to the floor.

_"That felt good, didn't it Donnie?"_

* * *

It felt like minutes.. hours just to find the truck that Carlos was tied too. I shot the truck a couple more times as it made its way up a steep hill. It finally stopped. I rushed over to the front of the truck only to see that I had shot the driver and passengers that was riding along. I didn't have time to check on them. I didn't want to. My main priority was Carlos.

I made my way around the truck and I saw - _him._

He was faced down and his back was covered with blood. I approached closer to him, while hot tears began to flood my eyes. I turned him over and while I did he just... _yelled._ He yelled all that was in him. It was obvious it was because of the pain.

I examined his face. Bone was revealed and you couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. It was actually coming from_ everywhere_. There was no way to stop it.

"Ca- Carlos, you could hear me right?" I whispered to him. He only responded with a slight nod of his head. "Listen, I'm going to get you home okay? I just have to call 911 and the-" I stopped when a sudden tug caught my attention. Carlos was pulling on my long belt. The side where I usually kept my pistol. I didn't say anything, but slowly got up from my knees and ran over to the end of the chain which Carlos was attached to. I kicked it _over and over. _I pulled my gun out and began firing rounds at it. But, it still wouldn't break.

_This was a nightmare and I just wanted someone to pinch me and say 'Wake up, it's only a dream.' _

I walked over to Carlos, slowly. Then slowly kneeled beside him. Staring at his face. His destroyed face.

_"There's no where in the world I rather be -" _I began to sing. Carlos would always sing the next part. All he could do was a faint smile towards me and another groan from pain.

He looked down at my gun again and nodded.

The tears began to flow from my eyes freely. Carlos always told me the best time to cry is in the rain because no one could see you cry. I took his advice. I couldn't control my tears. They were like a waterfall. I slowly put my hand on the gun and took it out, aiming for his head.

"Te Amo - means, 'I love you' right?" I asked. The faint smile he had re-appeared again on his face. He nodded his head again.

_"Carlos... Te Amo." _

Then the sudden shot, rang through-out the air.

_I killed Carlos Mendoza... I killed my boyfriend._

* * *

I was finally home and I couldn't stop thinking. I just wanted all this stuff to just go away. I wanted it to be a dream. _A nightmare._ But, I needed to wake up and face reality. _Carlos was gone. _That night I slept on Carlos' side of the bed. Embracing the sent that he left from last night. I wanted it to stay with me. Not only the sent, but _him._

_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping. I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are. Thinking of me too." _I took a silent breathe. "_Cause I'm dreaming of you tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight." _I began tugging on his pillow. "_And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be. Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me." _

I stopped singing and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Song from Selena-Thinking Of You.**_

_**Should I continue to write? Let me know! :)**_


End file.
